warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Stalkers
Founding The Dream Stalkers are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a 26th Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines. The Dream Stalker's name comes from the name of a now extinct psionic wolf-like predator animal that used to haunt their homeworld of Acratea. The Dream Stalkers are organized in ten standard company-sized units called "Sheltrons", with the commander of each sheltron carrying the rank of "High-Lieutenant". The Chapter Master is referred to as "Major-General" while the second in command carries the rank of "Over-Captain". The Third is the Brigadier Captain and the Fourth is the Quarter-Captain. This is done to ensure a strong chain of command incase one or more of the leaders are killed or go missing in action. The Defense of Acratea In the late 41st Millenium the homeworld of the Dream Stalkers came under attack by a splinter group of Emperor's Children backed by Traitor Guardsmen. Nearly half of the standing strenght of the Dream Stalkers were off the planet at the time. By the time the remnants of the chapter returned to Acratea to assist in the war effort, some of the most fierce fighting of the whole invasion was already underway. Eventualy the determination and the unbending will of the Dream Stalkers halted the unending advance of the traitors and with the help of Acratea's Planetary Defence Force the assault was repelled. Although it came at the cost of nearly a fourth of the Chapter's Marines and the loss of dozens of Chapter Relics and Armoured Vehicles. Current state of the Chapter After suffering a recent assault on their homeworld and Chapter-Monastery by a Chaos Warband, about a quarter of the Chapter was wiped out with the numbers of Marines in the Chapter being reduced to around a quarter of the usual strenght. On top of that a large amount of the Chapter's heavy armor vehicles, infantry fighting vehicles and ground support vehicles were taken heavily limiting the Dream Stalkers' ability to conduct armored and mechanized warfare in the years to come. Since then the Dream Stalkers have been slowly rebuilding their strenght, hoping for revenge. Favored Weapons/Tactics The Dream Stalkers base their doctrine on reconnaissance, adaptability, quick response and airborne insertions. Their combat role is usually of an elite infantry fighting force. Because of that and their ability to deploy relatively fast they usually function as a Quick-Reaction Force and have frequently pulled struggling Imperial Forces out of the deep. They've been known to use Codex-approved camoflauge patterns for their uniforms in particular operations. They field both long-range and close-range combat units, but they are severly lacking in armored vehicles, especially after the assault upon their homeworld, in which their armoury was sacked and most of the Chapter's armored vehicles were stolen. Due to this they've been known to field Leman Russes and other Imperial Guard vehicles in limited numbers. The Dream Stalkers have a profound use of jump packs as they are used as a primary insertion method into hostile territory. They tend to avoid melee combat in favour of ranged firefights although they are perfectly capable of going in and engaging the enemy up close. The Stalkers also have some experience in waging guerrila and asymmetrical warfare. Sheltrons (Company-sized units) Note that unlike regular Codex-compliant chapters, each Sheltron of the Dream Stalkers has a similar structure and size, and contains Scout infantry, Terminator units and vehicles, which are evenly spread out throughout the Sheltrons. This was done to make each Sheltron more self-sufficient so it can be deployed and function on it's own if necessary. 1st Sheltron "Storm Stalkers" The 1st Sheltron is the unit that the Dream Stalkers are centered around. The majority of the command structure of the Dream Stalkers including the Major-General, the Over-Captain, the Brigadier Captain and the Quarter Captain, are part of the Storm Stalkers. The 1st Sheltron also hosts the Deltas which serve as the Honour Guard. 2nd Sheltron "Night Stalkers" The Night Stalkers are a standard Sheltron consisting of a Command Unit, 2 Tactical Batallions, 1 Devastator and 1 Assault Batallion as well a unit of Scout marines and Terminators. Among the Night Stalkers are also two Dreadnoughts. What is special about the Night Stalkers is that they specialize in night-time operations and combat. 3rd Sheltron "Steel Stalkers" The Steel Stalkers are structured similarly to the Night Rangers, although they host a larger number of Terminators as well as 4 Dreadnoughts. 4th Sheltron "Iron Stalkers" What makes the 4th Sheltron special is that it hosts a larger amount of armored vehicles and support vehicles than a regular Sheltron 5th Sheltron "Corellian Stalkers" It is a standard Sheltron. It got it's name due to the fact that most of it's Marines hail from the region of Acratea known as Corellia. 6th Sheltron "Brass Stalkers" It is of a standard structure. A large amount of Marines(over half) specialize in Close-Quarters-Combat. 7th Sheltron "Arboreal Stalkers" The Arboreal Stalkers specialize in woodland operations and guerrila warfare. 8th Sheltron "Hopping Stalkers" The Marines of the 8th Sheltron specialize in combat in mountainous and bad-weather conditions. 9th Sheltron "Forward Stalkers" The Forward Stalkers are usually deployed alongside the Iron Stalkers for shock and line-breakthrough operations. 10th Sheltron "Shadow Stalkers" The Shadow Stalkers specialize in reconnaissance and operating behind enemy lines. Selection/Training Selection Being selected to become a Space Marine is no easy task although the Dream Stalker selection process is a bit easier than most. To become selected, an initiate is tested. The selection begins with standard tests including push-ups, sits up, a several-mile run and a crawl. The candidates are then put through a series of land navigation courses that include a 28 kilometer all-night navigation course while carrying a 19kg rucksack. The rucksack's weight and the distance of the courses are increased and the time standards to complete the task are shortened with every march. The physical testing ends with a 64 kilometer march with a 20kg rucksack. On top of that there is a mental test that is similiar to an IQ test that every initiate must pass with a certain score. Training The Dream Stalker training is approximately one Terran year long. During the training the initiates are trained in the following fields: *Marksmanship **The trainees shoot at stationary targets at different rangers until they gain almost complete accuracy and then progress to moving targets. **Once their shooting skills are perfected, trainees move to a shooting house range and clear rooms of targets. *Demolitions and entry **Trainees learn how to pick different locks, including those on vehicles, doors and safes. **After that comes advanced demolition and breaching training. *Combined Skills - For this the trainees would actively train in actual buildings and vehicles including star ships. **The trainees use demolition and marksmanship at the range and other training facilities to train for hostage rescue and counter-insurgency operations with different units cordinating and working together. **All trainees learn how to set up sniper positions around a building containing hostages and insurgents. Although the Dream Stalkers have specialized sniper troops, all member go through this training. *Trade craft **Trainees learn different espionage-related skills. *Executive protection **Trainees take an advanced vehicle operating course learning how to use vehicles as offensive and defensive weapons. **Then they learn techniques for VIP and diplomatic protection. *Asymmetrical warfare **Trainees are thought various ways to wage guerrila warfare as well as setting traps and ambushes.. *Reconnaissance and Pathfinding **Trainees are trained in various ways of conducting reconnaissance and pathfinding operations as well as concealment and wilderness survival. Marines also actively cross-train with members of the Acratea Defense Force. Enemies The Dream Stalkers have a particular hatred for Chaos Space Marines after suffering an assault against their homeworld, although they gladly fight any enemy of the Imperium if the need arises. The Chapter also developed a loathing for Dark Eldar after a Batallion(Platoon-sized unit) under High-Lieutenant Frank Thompson came under assault by a large force of Dark Eldar after being ambushed. The Batallion would have been destroyed if not for the timely intervention of Brigadier Captain Jeff Riggs who managed to mount a succesful evacuation and conducted a fighting retreat. Allies The Chapter maintains some ties to it's progenitor, the Ultramarines, as well as to the several regiments of the Imperial Guard stationed near and on Acratea. Including really close ties and cooperation between the Dream Stalkers and the Armoured Infantry of Acratea. Especially after the assault upon their homeworld, the Dream Stalkers have frequently received wargear and funding, free of charge, from a Rogue Trader, born and raised on Acratea, Peter McRaven. Chapter Culture The Chapter takes much of it's culture and believes from their homeworld of Acratea. This includes a zealous believe in an myth about the God-Emperor, possibly originating thousands of years ago back on Terra, which has warranted investigation from the Inquisition although no traces of heresy or taint were found. The myth is that the God-Emperor was the ancient entity known as the "Horseman of the Apocalypse". This belief has also been investigated by agents of the Ecclesiarchy but after a thorough investigation it was officially recognized as a non-heretical faith and variation of the standard Imperial Cult. Notable Personnel Brigadier Captain Jeff Riggs Brigadier Captain Jeff Riggs is the son of a powerful and wealthy Rogue Trader which is thought to have helped his recruitment into the Chapter. After Riggs took part in fighting off an unindentified Chaos Warband, Riggs was noticed by the Major-General and quickly rose through the ranks until he was promoted into the Brigadier Captain of the Dream Stalkers. Major-General John Garrison As with most Dream Stalkers Major-General John Garrison came from a noble family from the civilized world of Acratea. Overseer Cerberon is a veteran of centuries of war, coming close to death countless times but never being put down for long. Many of his brethren believe he is blessed by the Emperor and the Primarch, even that he is protected by some kind of an angelic entity. A Guardian Angel, the Imperial Guardsmen have been prone to saying. High-Lieutenant Brian Riley High-Lieutenant Brian Riley is a venerable Dreadnought and the oldest living member of the Chapter able to take pride in the fact that he was one of the original founding members. After a heroic battle in which the High-Lieutenant suffered heavy injuries and had to be interred in a Dreadnought chasis, he was promoted to High-Lieutenant of the Third Sheltron. Riley has refused several promotions to the rank of Over-Captain so he can remain in direct command of the Third Sheltron. Quotes "Common Stalkers, let's earn our stories." - Brigadier Captain Jeff Riggs "Strike swift and we'll be home in time for chow." - Specialist-Corporal Jacob Castlemoore "The Dream calls for Blood!" - Major-General Garrison during the siege of Fort Aeson at the battle of Acratea "You can rest when you are dead, recruit! Move you ass!" - Drill-Corporal Martin Walker "The road to hell is paved with the bleached bones of Marines who fell by the wayside, Stalkers! Let's not join them!" - Over-Captain Rick Kimball "As nice as the concept of "righteous zeal" may sound, that type of reckless behaviour has no place on my battlefield." - Major-General Garrison About(Feel free to add your own) Category:Space Marine Chapters